Enamorarse de Hinata Hyuga no es tan dificil
by AndreaUnniePark
Summary: Aunque yo nunca me habia enamorado no era por que no quisiera ni tuviera la oportunidad si no porque no te habia conocido ati, Hinata...La vida no estan facil y estos personajes lo sabrian.
1. Chapter 1

El aire soplaba fuertemente sobre todo su cuerpo , aun no se acostumbraba al clima del que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, sin contar que era otoño , las ventiscas empezaban a ser frías , apenas llevaba una semana en Tokio , su familia se había mudado por cuestiones de trabajo él no estaba muy de acuerdo , ya tenía su vida en Osaka , pero no serviría de nada quejarse , por lo menos se podría quitar de encima a Karin , una chica fastidiosa que lo llevaba siguiendo desde que tenía 15 años ,él ahora tenía ya 17 años , solo esperaba que aquí no ocurriera "el efecto Uchiha" su maldición de nacimiento que hacía que todas enserio TODAS las chicas de su clase quedaran totalmente enamoradas de él …..

….

Sí que tenía suerte, véase el sarcasmo, apenas había pisado el campus y ya había muchas fans locas gritando cosas como "mira que guapo" o "papacito" y cosas por el estilo…

Instituto Konoha era el nombre de mi nueva escuela, ya había pasado por varios pasillos para llegar a la dirección de la escuela y poder tomar mis horarios e ir al primer día de clase, llegue con una señorita que supuse sería una secretaria, di mis datos e inmediatamente fui anunciado a la o director de la escuela, la secretaria me dio la señal para que entrara y así lo hice. Mi vista se dirigió a la máxima autoridad del lugar, encontrándome con una señora de ojos color miel y cabello rubio con exuberantes pechos…

-así que tú eres Uchiha Sasuke- preguntó, yo en respuesta solo asentí – bienvenido mucho gusto, soy Tsunade, un placer…

…..

Después de mi presentación con Tsunade, ya me dirigía a mi salón, no había sido difícil encontrarlo, me encontraba frente a la puerta, toque y salió quien parecía ser el profesor, era albino y usaba una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro y uno de sus ojos, era alto.

-que es lo que quieres? -solo le entregue uno de los tantos papeles que me dio la directora Tsunade- así que eres nuevo? – yo me limite a asentir – soy Kakashi Hatake, su profesor de matemáticas – no puedo estar seguro, pero pareciera que sonrió, no lo sé bien por la máscara, después de presentarse me invito a pasar al salón y de nuevo un motón de chicas me miraban sonrojadas y varios chicos me miraban con lo que pareciera ser "envidia".

\- Muy bien alumnos -dijo Kakashi-sensei-Hoy un nuevo alumno se une a esta institución- prosiguió el albino- preséntate- me dijo

Respire profundo y hable- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hasta hace unas semanas vivía en Osaka- me detuve y escuche suspiros de chicas – Odio a las chicas fastidiosas y empalagosas- continúe- no me gusta que me pregunten de mi vida privada así que no se tomen esas libertades conmigo- solté fríamente- bueno eso es todo- solté con fastidio, pero solo logre que las chicas incrementaran su interés por mi…

Esa fue una bella presentación-dijo el profesor-ahora donde te sentaras- decía el albino mirando por todo el salón – ya se , Naruto levanta la mano – un rubio con extrañas marcas en las mejillas levanto la mano entusiastamente- toma asiento junto al rubio tonto- dijo Kakashi obteniendo como respuesta un grito del rubio, no podía ser peor, se veía que ese rubio sería un dolor de cabeza , llegue y como pensaba era un tonto…

-Hola yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-agrego con una gran sonrisa, yo solo me senté y lo ignore-Oye baka te estoy hablando-dijo molesto el rubio, segundos después se escuchó un golpe, voltee y Naruto se encontraba en el piso…

-Naruto -dijo una chica de pelo rosado realmente molesta-deja a Sasuke-kun en paz- cambio totalmente su tono de voz-Hola mi nombre es Sakura – estiro la mano hacia mí , yo solo solté un "hmp "y la ignore como al rubio, este día sería muy largo….

…

La primera hora se me había hecho eterna, además de tener que aguantar al rubio tonto tenía que aguantar las insinuaciones de la chica cabellos de chicle y las demás, se le había ido a presentar otra chica, pero esta era rubia, y su nombre si bien recordaba era Ino y también le coqueteaba descaradamente, que no tenían otra cosa que hacer, solo me quedo ignorarla, siempre pasaba, las chicas me veían como un pedazo de carne y ellas parecían unos lobos hambrientos.

El profesor Kakashi ya estaba saliendo del salón, ya por fin había dado por terminada su clase, ahora según los horarios que me entrego Tsunade, seguía Literatura…Coloqué mi cabeza sobre la mesa y cerré un momento mis ojos, se escuchaba como todos platicaban amenamente cosas sin ningún sentido y los suspiros que lanzaban lo que supuse serian chicas. De un momento a otro el salón se hundió profundamente en silencio. Alce mi vista pensando que se trataba del próximo profesor, para solo encontrarme con una chica que apenas había entrado, voltee hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, que solo miraba seriamente a la chica, todos la miraban paralizados. La chica no parecía darse cuenta de la atención que los demás tenían sobre ella, talvez podría ser por los auriculares que traía puestos o porque no le importaba.

La chica paso justo alado mío y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, quien se creía, no es como si me interesara, pero nadie en mi vida me había ignorado, la chica continúo su camino hasta el fondo, en la última banca, junto a la ventana se sentó.

Había llegado el profesor o más bien profesora, su nombre era Kurenai, me dijo Naruto, la maestra inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha-solo asentí-un placer soy Kurenai, y de ahora en adelante soy tu maestra de literatura – la maestra sonrió, al contrario de lo que cualquier persona que me conoce, la maestra me parecía buena persona y muy guapa, aunque obvio para mí no, talvez para Itachi, era joven y poseía unos ojos de tono escarlata y cabello rizado oscuro, con una piel muy blanca.

-bien, ahora necesitamos a un voluntario para mostrarte las instalaciones- se hizo un escándalo, todas las chicas o eso creía levantaron la mano y no solo eso gritaban , imploraban y hasta lloraban por ser ellas quien me acompañaran- Haber Hinata- dijo Kurenai ,callando a todos, yo solo pensaba lo fastidioso que sería aguantar a una fan-Hinata -dijo un poco más fuerte sin obtener respuesta, camino hasta el fondo del salón , yo seguía el camino que daba Kurenai, y mi mente decía que talvez el día sería más problemático de lo que creía , ya que Kurenai se detuvo frente a la chica que me había ignorado tiempo atrás ….


	2. Capitulo 2

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO SOLO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

 _Ya aclarado esto. ¡Aquí está la continuación… U-U!_

Ya iba tarde a la escuela así que realmente importaba unos minutos más… No llegaría a la primera hora, no por que tocara matemáticas, si no, por sus "amados" compañeros. No los odiaba, pero ellos le tenían miedo, y era muy cobarde para hacerles frente. Ya estaba llegando a la escuela, suspiro, aún faltaban 15 minutos para la segunda hora, iría a la biblioteca y leería un rato.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, se sentó en el fondo y comenzó su libro, estaba tan concentrada en el libro que los 15 minutos se le fueron rápidamente, miro al reloj y se dio cuenta que era hora de partir a su salón. Saco unos audífonos de su mochila y los coloco en sus oídos y los conecto a su celular, pero no reprodujo ninguna canción, siempre hacia lo mismo, sabía que los comentarios de los demás le afectaban, pero, fingía que no le importaban, solo se hacía daño a ella misma, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y camino hacia el aula tan conocida, pero con personas en ella que se negaban a conocerla…

….

Tomo valor y abrió la puerta, como esperaba, todos la miraban temerosos, y ella endureció su mirada, paso lentamente hasta su lugar, sus pisadas resonaban por todo el salón, evitaba mirar a sus compañeros, mantenía su vista hacia el frente, caminaba con seguridad fingida, que, aun así, iba perdiendo con los comentarios de sus compañeros. Llego por fin a su asiento el cual tomo rápidamente, ahora puso música para poder distraerse y olvidarse de la incomodidad…

Las notas de las canciones la hacían sentir más libre, llenaban sus sentidos, eso y mirar los hermosos jardines del instituto la llenaban de un sentimiento que la lograban calmar, no sabía y no le interesaba saber el tiempo que estaba así, tranquila. Deseaba pasar las horas de clase así, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a su realidad, no estaba nada equivocada…Sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la hizo voltear y ver a su maestra a su lado, a todo esto ¿Cuándo había llegado? Reacciono, quitando sus audífonos …

-Hinata Hyuga-dijo la maestra un tanto enojada-sabes que está prohibido el uso de aparatos electrónicos en horario de clases-dijo Kurenai, solo asentí -ahh, pero como es la primera vez que te llamo la atención, lo pasare por alto- dijo – pero sabes-prosiguió Kurenai-Alguien necesita ser el guía de Sasuke- esperen, quien es Sasuke- tu serias perfecta …-y entonces fue ahí que repare en el chico de ojos y cabello negro, de facciones finas, y por el cual muchas chicas lloraban desconsoladamente.

Su mirada se había encontrado con la de la Hyuga solo u segundo y eso había bastado para incomodarlo, volteé mi rostro y solté un "hmp" mostrando mi total fastidio…

-Viendo como todas las chicas se han peleado por acompañar a Sasuke- dijo la maestra -y la falta de interés de los chicos, la única apta para este "trabajo" eres tú -dijo sin ningún reparo la maestra a la Hyuga, que ya nadie tomaba en cuenta su opinión.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos Hinata Hyuga acepto y la maestra ya se encontraba corriéndolos para que Sasuke conociera su nueva escuela que aún le aguardaba aventuras …

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?7u7 sé que es corto, pero así se me facilita más._

 _¡Hasta la próxima! Sayonara U,.,U_


	3. capitulo 3

_**SE QUE TALVES ESTE DE MAS DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PPERTENECEN SINO A**_

 _ **MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO SOLO USO LOS PERSONAJES SIN FINES DE LUCRO….**_

 _¿Qué creen? Aquí estoy yo con otro capítulo, que lo disfruten -_

Hinata me había mostrado toda la escuela , desde los salones hasta los jardines, tenía que admitir que las instalaciones no estaban nada mal, estaban muy bien cuidadas…Hyuga Hinata no había hablado en ningún momento, solo me llevaba por las instalaciones sin mediar palabras conmigo y yo no tenía problema con ello, yo no me caracterizaba por ser una persona muy comunicativa así que tampoco le hable, aunque, me pude dar cuenta de que ella era muy tímida, también me di cuenta que sus ojos eran muy bonitos parecían dos hermosas perlas, aunque obviamente, no lo aceptaría en voz alta, su cabello se parecía al de mi madre, ya que ambas poseían un cabello muy largo y de un oscuro brillante…

-Este Sasuke-san- pregunto de repente la Hyuga, logrando captar de lleno mi atención- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? -parecía dudar en lo que iba a decir

-Ya fue todo el recorrido- pregunte interrumpiéndola, ella solo dio una señal en modo de afirmación – bien entonces adiós- le dije fríamente- si no te importa iré a clases -tome el camino para el salon dándole la espalda, lo mejor era irme de una vez para que no se hiciera ideas erróneas ….

-Adiós Sasuke-san- fue apenas un murmullo casi imperceptible, pero fue suficiente para hacerme voltear y ver a Hinata con los ojos cerrados, su cabellera se movía al ritmo del viento que había pasado en ese momento preciso, sus mejillas se habían coloreado hermosamente, Hinata se veía hermosa, y eso causo en él un sentimiento que nunca había sentido pero sin duda alguna era molesto….Retomo su camino y decidió olvidar ese sentimiento, el aún no lo sabía pero eso era el inicio de algo mas grande…

Sasuke-san era una persona muy misteriosa, o eso pensaba ella, además de causarle un profundo nerviosismo, no le había dirigido la palabra al pelinegro porque simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna sin tartamudear, ella podía actuar fuerte en su salon y frente a su familia, pero, cuando se encontraba con alguien a solas no podía mantener su postura mucho tiempo. Durante todo el recorrido se mantuvo el silencio entorno a ambos, talvez no quería hablarle por sus compañeros, talvez la odiaba o quizás le temía como los demás, habían llegado a uno de los jardines de la escuela y aun se preguntaba si le temía o algo por el estilo, y si le preguntaba, pero sería capaz de actuar fuerte, si no lo hacía ahora no tendría otra oportunidad, era ahora o nunca …

-Este Sasuke-san-pregunte con el poco valor que ahora tenía, ya no me podía echar para atrás, así que continúe sin importarme si me miraba o no- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? - le dije.

El me interrumpió-Ya fue todo el recorrido- me pregunto, yo solo asentí -bien entonces adiós- me dijo, poco a poco se alejaba de mí y yo, como siempre no pude hacer nada, las personas siempre se alejaban de mí, cerré mis ojos y susurre "adiós Sasuke-san " justo en ese momento paso una corriente de aire, eso no importaba, no podía hacer nada más que despedirme , me quede unos segundos así y cuando abrí completamente mis ojos Sasuke había desaparecido totalmente, una parte de mi me gritaba que él me odiaba, y la otra simplemente le daba la razón, ya nada podía hacer, lo mejor sería ir a clases también, suspiro, no tenía ganas pero que se podía hacer, tomo el camino hacia su salon, solo esperaba no tener más encuentros por ahora con el pelinegro, no quería molestarlo…

Había llegado al salon encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, Naruto cuando lo vio inmediatamente le grito para que se acercara, el solo se acercó a él para sentarse en su lugar, Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a interrogarlo con preguntas a las cuales no les puso la mínima atención. Aún seguía sin comprender la actitud de sus compañeros con la Hyuga, no le había parecido tan molesta como Ino y Sakura. Así que no había encontrado alguna respuesta, no comprendía las actitudes de todos y la única manera de saber seria preguntar, así que le preguntaría a Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga? - pregunte sin reparo alguno, dejando a un Naruto muy serio

-Naruto creo que yo le puedo explicar mejor -dijo Ino, no me gusta que me interrumpan, pero por fin iba a tener respuestas, que importaba quien me las diera…

Ya se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, tenía que llegar para preguntarle a su hermano sobre los Hyugas, lo que le había dicho Ino había logrado despertar su curiosidad, pero también había hecho plantearse nuevas dudas…No tardó en llegar a su casa, la escuela no se encontraba lejos de su hogar. Él vivía en uno de los vecindarios más ricos de todo Tokio, para él no era problema el dinero, como quien diría "había nacido en cuna de oro", pues su familia era dueña de una compañía de publicidad muy famosa, no solo en Japón si no en los países asiáticos más importantes. Llego a su casa encontrándose con su madre esperándolo.

-Hola Sasuke-chan- dijo Mikoto Uchiha, mientras abrazaba a su hijo- te extrañe tanto, ¿cómo te fue? -pregunto cariñosamente la Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba sonrojado, cuantas veces le había dicho, a su madre que ya estaba demasiado grande para abrazos y besos maternales a lo que su madre siempre contestaba "nunca se está demasiado grande".

-Mikoto ya déjalo- se escuchó una voz profunda- Sasuke ya está grande-Mikoto dejo de abrazar a Sasuke rápidamente, e hizo un mohín, en forma de queja- Sasuke como te fue? -pregunto Fugaku Uchiha, el líder de la familia Uchiha y padre de Sasuke…

-Me fue bien- contesto Sasuke con fastidio- ¿Dónde está Itachi? -pregunto

-Aquí estoy -dijo el hermano mayor de los hermanos Uchiha- para que soy bueno- dijo Itachi

\- ¿Quiénes son los Hyugas? -pregunte directamente

\- para que quieres saber de ellos- dijo su padre, es que pasaba algo que él no sabía o que...

…...

 _Aquí está el capítulo 3_ , en el próximo aclarare algunas dudas ;) hasta entonces ; quiero agradecer por el tiempo que le dan a esta historia y por sus comentarios, gracias enserio , esta historia es para ustedes, sayonara :3


	4. capitulo 4

_**ESTA DEV MAS DECIR QUE NOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_

 _¡Hola! Aquí le traigo el capítulo 4, espero y les guste -_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había llegado a Tokio, y no, no había platicado con la Hyuga, era un frio domingo, aunque él se caracterizaba como una persona que aprovechaba el tiempo, es decir, no pasaría un día sin hacerlo rendir, como pasar todo el día dormido , él no era así, pero hoy si se le antojaba pasar todo el día en cama, pero hoy no podría ser, su familia ofrecería una fiesta en su casa en donde irían las familias más importantes de todo Tokio ,cerró los ojos aun recordaba la plática que había tenido con Itachi y su padre…

"-lo mejor será que padre hable contigo- le había dicho Itachi- aunque no entiendo tu curiosidad tan repentina..."

Ya había cambiado su ropa de dormir para poder ir a desayunar, ahora mismo iría al comedor, cuando llego su mama y padre se encontraban desayunando, el solo sentó sin hacer nada de ruido y comenzó a desayunar, de vez en cuando miraba a su padre y recordaba lo que le había dicho…

"-hijo-dijo su padre- la familia Hyuga esconde muchos secretos que no cualquiera conoce-le dijo, pero por que le decía eso, él no era cualquiera- lo que te voy a decir no tienes que compartirlo con cualquiera- eso fue suficiente para incrementar su curiosidad "

Ya hace rato había desayunado y ahora se encontraba ayudando a su madre a decorar el jardín de su casa, todo era muy elegante, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de una fiesta producida por los Uchiha? Y no podía alejar de su mente la plática con su padre…

"-sabes, si te llevas mal con un Hyuga este te puede destruir, sin importar de que familia seas-de que hablaba su padre- son altamente influyentes, al igual si te ganas su confianza tendrás cualquier cosa, poder, dinero-lo interrumpí…

-entonces ¿tú te llevas bien con ellos? – Mi pregunta parecía haberle causado gracia

-Yo, Sasuke no subestimes nuestro poder, además de los Hyuga, la familia Uchiha es de las más influyentes…-eso no me aclaraba nada."

Ya eran más de las ocho, lo que significaba que los invitados estaban por llegar a la fiesta, él ya se encontraba vestido para la ocasión, portaba un traje(esmoquin) azul oscuro, hoy conocería a las familias más importantes de todo Tokio.

"-pero, tengo que admitir que siempre me he mantenido al margen de ellos-eso me sorprendió de sobremanera, mi padre no era de la gente que rehuyera de algo-sería muy problemático que la relación con los Hyuga se tornara incierta.

-por ellos nos tuvimos que mudar- le pregunte a mi padre…

-sí que eres un Uchiha-dijo orgullosamente mi padre-en parte si, muy pronto haremos un trato con ellos y talvez volvamos después a Osaka eso dependerá de que tal avanza el _proyecto_. -pero lo que más sorprendió a Sasuke fue lo que su padre le susurro."

La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado a la fiesta y él se encontraba con su madre arreglando los últimos detalles…

-Ah esto están problemático- soltó su madre- a la próxima tu padre se encargará de organizar sus tan amadas "bienvenidas"-no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente de lo que decía su madre, a ella le encantaba organizar fiestas…

-Ya han llegado los últimos-dijo Itachi, que en ese momento había llegado, él se había encargado de darle la bienvenida a todos.

El solo pudo voltear para ver de quienes se trataban, encontrándose con unos pares de ojos color perla, inmediatamente recordó a Hinata, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ella, sino, un joven y un anciano de cabello castaño, y ahí fue cuando recordó las palabras de su padre…

"-siempre hay que saber cómo tratar a la mafia, Sasuke- mi padre había susurrado esas palabras, pero el efecto era el mismo, Hinata era de la familia Hyuga, los más grandes mafiosos de Japón…"

 _Hola! En este capítulo, talvez se hayan respondido varias incógnitas, pero aún faltan cosas que no se saben…Quiero agradecerles por el tiempo que le han dado a leer esta historia._


	5. capitulo 5

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO…**_

 _¡Hola! Estoy de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo :3 espero y sea de su agrado…Sin más, que lo disfruten._

….

Estaba un poco nervioso por la llegada de los Hyugas, así que tome un poco de vino, solo veía como mi esposa pasaba de un lado para otro moviendo y quitando cosas, se veía un poco estresada, aun los Hyuga no llegaban y aun así se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, y entonces paso, el momento más esperado paso, los Hyuga habían hecho acto de presencia. Pude distinguir a lo lejos al líder de la familia Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, un afamado empresario, reconocido en Tokio, pero, también traía bajo su mano a la mafia y justo a su lado venia un joven castaño que también era un Hyuga, eso lo supuse por sus ojos, todos los Hyuga poseían los ojos de color perla. Se acercaron a mí y el más grande me saludo.

-Fugaku, cuanto tiempo- me dijo de una manera muy cordial…Yo solo sonreí para luego responderle

-Hiashi, la última vez que te vi fue en la universidad-dije en modo de respuesta, fije mi mirar en el Hyuga menor y entonces pregunte-Él debe ser tu hijo no es así Hiashi- el solo rio un poco

-Es como si lo fuera, pero la realidad, es que él es mi sobrino, Neji preséntate-entonces por fin hablo el más joven.

-Es un gusto conocerle Uchiha-sama, mi nombre es Neji Hyuga-dijo el joven e hizo una reverencia.

-Un placer-dije y de pronto recordé-lamento lo que le paso a Hizashi

-No importa eso paso hace mucho, verdad Neji- el solo asintió

\- bien deja que te presente a mi familia- le dije y entonces los busque con la mirada encontrándolos junto a los bocadillos, de seguro Mikoto no estaba conforme con lo que se encontraba sirviendo, le hice una señal a Itachi que en ese momento miraba donde me encontraba, y entonces, ellos ya venían hacia donde nos encontrábamos…

-Esta es mi familia- dije cuando habían llegado- ella es Mikoto mi esposa-cuando presenté a mi esposa ella hizo una reverencia-y luego esta mi hijo mayor Itachi-él les dio la mano en forma de saludo y dijo un "gusto en conocerlos"-Y, por último, mi hijo menor Sasuke- el solo asintió a modo de saludo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, tienes una familia muy hermosa-dijo Hiashi amablemente-bueno deberíamos hablar del proyecto- su voz cambio por seriedad…

-Oye Neji mis hijos te enseñaran la casa, mientras tu tío y yo hablamos de negocios-el volteo a ver a su tío para después asentir-bien, Hiashi sígueme…

…..

Itachi me había obligado a acompañarlo en el recorrido que EL le tenía que dar al Hyuga, parecía que no hablar era de familia, mi hermano intentaba tener una plática con él, fallando miserablemente, yo solo me limitaba a seguirlos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en esa fiesta solo había viejos alzados, todo eso era un fastidio, estaba pensando seriamente en que hubiera sido un día más productivo si me hubiera quedado en mi cama. Aunque había descubierto que el Hyuga ese iba en la universidad de Tokio, lo que significaba que era más grande que yo, Itachi ya le había mostrado toda nuestra casa y nos dirigimos al jardín, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, ya estaba llegando a mi nivel de resistencia, quería salir de allí así que en el momento en que mi madre me dijo que la acompañara a comprar algunas cosas, yo no dude ni siquiera un segundo…

….

-Bien, entonces creo que eso es todo- me dijo Hiashi mientras me entregaba un sobre, que tenía la información del proyecto…

-creo que sí, yo no tengo nada que alegar-le dijo, y miro el sobre con detenimiento, no podía dejar de pensar si era lo correcto…

-te pasa algo, te has puesto muy serio-le dijo Hiashi

-si es mucho para ellos, esto se puede anular-le pregunte

-aún falta mucho tiempo, veras que si no funciona se anulara…

Lo acompañé a la salida del despacho, y fuimos al jardín encontrándonos con Neji e Itachi, sentados en una mesa muy serios, me reí internamente, eso me recordaba el primer día que conocí a Hiashi, ambos estábamos igual o más serios…

-No sé tú, pero a mí me recuerdan épocas pasadas-le dije y Hiashi solo suspiro a modo de respuesta…

-Neji-dijo Hiashi, logrando captar la atención de los más jóvenes- ya tenemos que irnos-Neji solo asintió- muchas gracias Fugaku-dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí, Itachi y yo, los acompañamos hacia la puerta principal, los Hyuga entraron en una limosina y se fueron Itachi y yo nos quedamos un rato parados sin hacer nada. Hasta que…

-Ven Itachi debemos hablar de un tema importante-dije mientras emprendía el paso, el tardo un rato para seguirme, talvez estaba tratando de procesar lo que le dije…

…

Mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos vagando por la ciudad, aun no encontrábamos alguna tienda abierta, hoy era de esos días en que los establecimientos cerraban temprano, las calles estaban completamente vacías, y no se escuchaba ruido alguno, mi madre había decidido que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, yo la apoyaba, así que emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa, ya habíamos caminado unas calles cuando de pronto se escuchó algo caer, por lo cual que mi madre me mando a investigar, yo le hice caso y fui hasta donde se escuchó el ruido…

…..

Mi padre me había dicho que hoy tenía que llevar Hanabi a la "recolección", según él ya estaba lo suficiente grande para empezar a trabajar, yo no estaba de acuerdo, por dios tenía 13 años, yo empecé un año más grande que ella, aunque por lo menos a ella la mando conmigo, en mi primera recolección me mando sola y sin saber qué hacer, recuerdo haber llegado toda manchada de sangre a mi casa y en shock, yo sabía que Hanabi era más fuerte que yo, pero aún era muy niña, tanta presión acabaría tarde o temprano con ella…Hanabi hablo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos…

-Que es lo que debo hacer-como le iba a explicar que tenía que golpear hasta la muerte a su "cliente"-Ya Hinata-dijo la más pequeña harta-deja de tratarme como a una niña…-si eso era lo que quería, bien, quien era ella…

-Estamos aquí porque un tal Katsu ha intentado engañar a padre-la chica aun no entendía, Hinata noto rápidamente eso, así que prosiguió-venimos para que reciba un castigo, así que camina no tenemos todo el tiempo-le ordene, ella se quedó paralizada por un momento para después preguntar…

-Vamos a matarlo-no tartamudeo, pero su tono de voz me decía que tenía miedo, después de todo ella era aún una niña…

-vamos camina- evite su pregunta

Nos dirigimos a un callejón donde nos esperaba Katsu, él, pensaba que iríamos a pagarle por sus servicios, que equivocado estaba, cuando nos vio, sonrió fingidamente, ese hombre le estaba dando asco, lo mejor sería acabar con esto de una vez, así que empecé a hablar…

-Mi padre me ha enviado a pagar sus servicios- le dije seriamente, sin toque de emoción alguna, Hanabi me vio, nunca antes mi hermana me había escuchado hablar así- aunque ambos sabemos que a roto las reglas impuestas- solté, con el mismo tono.

-Sabes que uno, no puede ser completamente fiel-soltó el hombre cínicamente-y que, si he roto algunas reglas, los Hyuga infringen la ley más seguido, eso no los hace iguales a mi-me quede un momento en silencio, no podía dejar de pensar en Hanabi, el hombre volvió a hablar-la familia Hyuga es un nido de horribles y repugnantes ratas. Incluyéndoles- se rio burlonamente, quien se creía…

-Traicionar a la familia Hyuga ha sido un gran error-dije, empecé a acercarme lentamente hacia ese repugnante ser-no eres más que escoria- me detuve abruptamente, cuando vi que Hanabi de un movimiento, le corto justo en el cuello causando que se empezara a desangrar, el cuerpo cayo causando que el sonido se escuchara por todo el callejón, a qué hora Hanabi le había llegado a ese hombre…

-Nadie habla mal de los Hyuga-dijo en un susurro Hanabi, mientras clavaba su mirada en el piso-por lo menos no frente a mi-y cayo de rodillas en el pavimento, se encontraba manchada de sangre, era apenas una niña, pero no por eso decía que era débil, fui con Hanabi y le levante el rostro

-Algún día serás la cabeza del clan Hyuga, esto no es nada, tienes que ser fuerte de ahora en adelante-le dije-así que párate y vámonos – en ese momento repare mi vista en alguien a quien ni Hanabi ni yo habíamos visto, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba observándonos seriamente, para después dirigir su vista al cuerpo inerte de aquel sujeto, me dirigió una mirada que yo no supe descifrar, para después irse, y dejarnos a mí y a Hanabi solas de nuevo…

…

 _¿Qué les pareció? Y de que creen que trate el pacto de Fugaku y Hiashi, dudas de aclaran y se revelan más incógnitas…Este es apenas el inicio de la HISTORIA_

 _Gracias por leer:3 y hasta luego!_


	6. capitulo 6

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (SI NO LE HUBIERA DADO MAS PROTAGONISMO A HINATA) LE PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SAMA**_

 _¡Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Espero y sea de su agrado :3_

… _.._

Aun rondaba en su mente la imagen de Hinata con aquella niña, salpicadas de sangre, y las palabras de Hinata hacia la niña, se tendría que acostumbrar a eso, no, peor aún, eso no era nada, como una niña se acostumbraría a esa clase de vida…Él iba caminando hacia su escuela, antes de ayer tenía una perspectiva diferente de la Hyuga, le había parecido antiguamente una chica un tanto torpe y tímida, la había observado los días pasados, de verdad que la había observado más que a otra persona, pero ahora se había decepcionado, él se regía por el no ver, no creer, aunque ahora ya había visto todo lo que era Hinata Hyuga, no solo era su opinión y una imagen de portada, si no, un todo, la Hyuga era un lobo vestido de oveja… Ya estaba llegando a la escuela, como siempre llego muy temprano, él era de ese tipo de personas que odiaban la impuntualidad, muy diferente a su compañero rubio, caminaba por los pasillos aun vacíos de la escuela, el aire frio se sentía hasta dentro de la escuela, aún era otoño pero el invierno se acercaba cada vez más, froto sus manos para luego meterlas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, dio unos cuantos pasos más y llego a su salon, cuando entro se dio cuenta de que hoy no sería el primero en llegar al salon…

…..

No había podido dormir muy bien, aun su mente la llevaba al callejón de ayer, ahora enserio que no podría mirar a los ojos al Uchiha, se moriría de la vergüenza si lo veía, estaba segura que él no entendería el porqué de sus acciones, como los demás solo la juzgaría, su padre le había dicho que la llevaría más temprano hoy pero no se había imaginado tanto, aun se podía ver a la luna en el cielo y a unas cuantas estrellas, le había preguntado a su padre el por qué la hora, a lo que su padre le había dicho que tenía que hacer un viaje de trabajo, su padre era una persona muy ocupada y algo seria, no se relajaba ningún momento, ya había llegado a su escuela aún era muy temprano y se veía que la escuela se encontraba vacía, paso por los pasillos que daban a su salon, e iba mirando el camino detenidamente, llego a su salón y paso a su asiento rápidamente, sentándose en su mesa banco, tomos los audífonos de su bolso y los conecto en su celular, la música siempre la relajaba, no supo cómo ni cuándo pero cayó en un profundo sueño…

…

La chica que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos estaba frente a él, dormida, intento ignorarla pero no podía alejar su mirar de la chica, aunque había visto con sus propios ojos a la verdadera Hinata, algo dentro de él le decía que ella era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien… Se acercó a la chica, era muy bonita y en ese momento de debilidad dijo las siguientes palabras…

-No puede ser que alguien que ni siquiera quiere mi atención se la esté robando completamente…- en su vida una chica le había llamado un poco la atención, talvez era por lo misteriosa que resultaba ser la Hyuga o porque lo que sabía de ella era muy fuerte, pero sin ninguna duda-quiero conocer más de ti-susurro el Uchiha

La Hyuga se removió en su banca, algo parecía estar molestando su sueño, su expresión de descanso cambio por una de molestia, los audífonos que antiguamente se encontraban en sus oídos ahora se encontraban en el suelo, eso llamo aún más la atención del Uchiha, había veces en las que quería ver a través de los sueños, hoy era uno de esos momentos…La veía que se movía incómodamente sobre sueños, talvez si le afectaba el matar a personas…

…..

Su padre se encontraba sentado en la silla blanca del hospital, leía en voz baja el folleto que se hallaba sobre la mesa de cristal, ella recordaba todo eso como si hubiera sido ayer, ella sabía por qué su padre se encontraba en aquel lugar, su madre hace algunos días se había accidentado, era un poco joven para entender la gravedad del asunto, su madre estaba herida de gravedad en la habitación contigua, en ese entonces ella no entendía, ya se había aburrido de estar en aquel lugar, quería irse a su casa así que cuando su padre le hablo, puso mucha atención porque simplemente ya estaba aburrida de estar allí sentada…

-Hija- dijo Hiashi con su penetrante y autoritaria voz- ¿quieres acompañarme o quedarte? – yo ni siquiera pensé mi respuesta, ya cuando recordé estaba en el auto de mi padre sentada en el lugar del copiloto, él era de mi madre, el carro seguía por una carretera velozmente y ella no sabía a qué lugar la llevaba su papa, tenía 10 años los suficientes para saber dónde se encontraba su casa, su padre iba en dirección contraria y se lo dijo…

-etto padre, va-mos mal- dijo la niña que con sus deditos apuntaba afuera del carro su padre la miro un momento para después regresarla al camino…

-eso es porque no vamos a casa-le dijo serio su padre…A donde iban no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese entonces ahora todo era distinto, si volviera al pasado hubiera dicho que se quedaba en el hospital…

-bien, llegamos, espera Hinata no vayas salir-le dijo su padre mientras la miraba a los ojos directamente, le hubiese hecho caso…-bien no me tardo hija- dijo Hiashi mientras se bajaba del carro en silencio e iba siguiendo un camino dentro del bosque al que habían llegado, por lo que veía se iba a aburrir ella sola en el carro...Había pasado tiempo hasta que oyó unos ruidos por el camino en el que se había ido su padre, la curiosidad mato al gato, ella entendía muy bien el significado de esa frase, no hizo caso a lo que su padre le había dicho y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida…

Caminó todo el sendero que su padre había cruzado, estaba muy emocionada, que en ese momento no se dio cuenta de los lamentos que se oían en todo el lugar, de la sangre escurriendo por todo el camino, de los pedazos de tela rasgados por todo el camino, de nada se daba cuenta, ella estaba ciega, al momento de llegar al final del camino su expresión de felicidad cambio a una de terror frente a ella se encontraba SU padre con una espada desenvuelta y llena de sangre por completo, frente a él se encontraba su tío Hizashi vendado de los ojos y golpeado brutalmente, se encontraba en shock, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que su primo Neji se encontraba del otro lado, observando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Neji-hablo la voz profunda de su padre-con la mafia no se juega-continuo su padre-Hizashi cometió un gran error, espero y entiendas eso, si lo dejara vivir yo cometería un grave error, ahora despídete de tu padre…-el llanto de Neji no podía ser más triste, Hiashi alzo la espada y en un momento a otro corto la cabeza del que un día había sido su tío Hizashi Hyuga, su primo grito fuertemente y su padre había volteado su mirada hacia ella, se sorprendió la mirada al ver el cambio del semblante de su padre…..

…

Despertó de del sueño o recuerdo que había tenido de su pasado, sus ojos se sentían húmedos y de un momento a otro los seco encontrando su mirada con la persona que menos había querido encontrar, Sasuke Uchiha la miraba con sus ojos azabaches, ella volteo su mirada avergonzada, pero tomo valor y decidió hablarle…

-Esto Sasuke-san, lo de ayer-él la corto rápidamente…

-no me concierne eso a mí-se sintió pequeña otra vez lo había molestado, la voz del azabache la sacó de sus pensamientos negativos-Toma-le dijo mientras le lanzaba un pañuelo-odio alas lloronas-le comento mientras todo se hundía de nuevo en silencio, ella se sonrojo, nunca nadie en su vida había tenido un detalle como ese, guardaría con mucho cariño ese pañuelo…

…

Las horas habían transcurrido rápidamente cuando recordó él ya estaba tomando sus objetos para irse de la escuela, miro a su compañera Hinata, ella esperaba a que todos saliesen de clases, por un momento quiso preguntarle que soñó, pero él tenía su orgullo, quizás lo sabría después…Tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente del salon, si se quedaba un momento más su orgullo se iría a la basura por su debilidad y curiosidad…

-No debe ser nada importante-se dijo así mismo, autoconvenciéndose-además lo que le pase a la Hyuga no me interesa…-dijo por lo bajo mientras abandonaba la escuela…

…..

Salió cuando se dio cuenta que nadie se encontraba en la escuela, normalmente caminaría hacia el otro lado de la ciudad pero tenía que hacer algo antes, hace mucho que no visitaba a su madre, compro unas flores blancas en el camino, cuando llego al edificio se puso nerviosa, se había olvidado se su madre, la mujer que le hacía sentir menos miserable la existencia, porque ante los ojos de los demás lo tenía todo, pero igualmente se sentía vacía y su madre la hacía sentir completa aunque solo fuera un momento, cuando llego a su destino coloco junto a su madre las flores blancas, suspiro y luego sonrió tristemente para decir las siguientes palabras.

-Perdona madre por abandonarte, pero, es que me da tristeza el verte así…

…..

 _¡HOLA! Gracias por leer… quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y críticas, créanme que las tomo en cuenta, intente alargar el capítulo, los hare cada vez más largos, aun la historia esta iniciando…Adiós y cuídense_

 _Atte. Andrea Unnie :3_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A KISHIMOTO SENSEI…**_

 _He de admitir que me he tardado más de lo que quisiera en publicar este capítulo, espero y no se hayan molestado, la verdad es que he tenido un montón de proyectos escolares, tratare de avanzar la mayor cantidad de capítulos en estas semanas, gracias y los dejo con el capítulo…_

…

Su madre se encontraba en aquel hospital de siempre, había perdido las esperanzas de verla con completa salud, hace años su madre había sufrido un accidente, lo cual la indujo a un coma profundo, del cual pareciera que nunca iba a despertar, ella no venía a verla muy seguido, más bien nunca venia, verla así le hacía añicos el corazón, si su madre la viera hoy estaría muy decepcionada de ella, y solo pensar eso la hacía más miserable de lo que hoy en día era, no aguanto más, y salió de aquel lugar, siempre sería una cobarde, hoy en día era todo menos lo que quería ser…

….

Quería entender y descifrar los sentimientos de interés que estaba sintiendo por la vida de la Hyuga, le interesaba, era la primera mujer, además de su madre que en verdad le importaba, que era lo que sentía por la chica, se encontraba cruzando una calle muy concurrida por donde pasaban un montón de estudiantes, era hora en la que las escuelas se vaciaban por completo, sentía como un muchas miradas se posaban en él, detestaba que le miraran así, siempre causaba ese tipo de miradas, talvez por eso le llamaba tanto la atención Hinata Hyuga, parecía ser la única que no lo notaba, la única que no le molestaba, en ese momento freno su andar, él había pensado eso, es decir, una cosa era sentir curiosidad, pero otra era sentirse cómodo con ella, ah eso era tan molesto, empezaba a parecerse a Shikamaru Nara, un chico de su clase que parecía fastidiarle todo, se dio cuenta que se había quedado pasmado en medio de la calle, así que volvió a caminar, no quería llamar más la atención, retomo su camino y nunca volteo atrás, quería ordenar su mente, y eso sería en su casa…

…

Su padre le había confiado el pacto de Uchiha- Hyuga, le había costado procesar toda la información en un solo momento, aun se preguntaba el cómo su hermano menor tomaría ese trato, de seguro se molestaría con todo el mundo, ese trato era muy bueno y a la vez muy malo y peligroso, si los descubrían, podrían terminar con todo, era muy peligroso, aunque ese no era momento de estar torturando su mente, ahora había quedado en un café para platicar Neji Hyuga, abrochaba el ultimo botón de su traje, amarro en una coleta su cabello negro, se miró por unos segundos al espejo, su mirada podía transmitir confianza y tranquilidad, pero, no sentía nada de eso, en su interior sabía que habían muchas cosas que podían salir mal, ah enserio debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas o se quedaría sin cabello del exceso de preocupación, rezaba mentalmente por el bienestar de su familia. Bien ya se le hacía demasiado tarde, así que emprendió el camino hacia el café central de Tokio, que sería el lugar de encuentro con el Hyuga.

….

Iba en su auto a la reunión con el Uchiha, los Hyugas no se permitían llegar tarde a ningún lado, su tío le había dicho que se presentara a aquel lugar, ser obediente con su tío lo haría ganar puntos, su tío lo quería como un hijo y eso lo usaría a su favor, ya estaba entrando al lugar donde se había programado la reunión, no veía por ningún lado al Uchiha, se dio cuenta que aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora prevista, así que no tenía razones para molestarse con el Uchiha, no tardó mucho en llegar, solo se sentó y compartió unas palabras a modo de saludo, y el solo se limitó a saludarlo de la misma forma.

…

La reunión con el Hyuga no había tenido ningún inconveniente, si no que había sido muy rápida, el joven de ojos perlados solo se había limitado a entregarle un folder con los datos más importantes del trato, además, de darle una pequeña explicación general de todo el asunto, no había pasado más de 30 minutos cuando los jóvenes ya se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, aún era temprano por lo cual decidió pasearse por la ciudad, quería entretener su mente, talvez mañana enseñaría a conducir a Sasuke, dejo estacionado su auto frente a un gran parque lleno de árboles que se encontraban con follajes de distintas tonalidades, naranja, verdes, rojas, esos colores le encantaban, es por eso que el otoño era su estación favorita, caminó por el parque, y se dio cuenta que por el pasaban un montón de estudiantes, se dio cuenta de que aún seguía llamando la atención como cuando iba en la escuela, chicas lo miraban y murmuraban entre ellas cosas que él no podía entender y algunas chicas le tomaban fotos, eso le hacía sentir incomodidad pero, a la vez se sentía más joven el aún no perdía el toque, empezó a caminar un poco más rápido, internándose en lo profundo del parque, era enorme, conforme avanzaba dejaba de ver gente, ese lugar se le hacía cada vez más relajante y tranquilo, detuvo su andar y miro el lugar al cual había llegado, solo lo admiro por un momento para continuar su andar, era un lugar hermoso, los arboles adornaban muy bien el y el viento los mecía suavemente, no se veía ninguna persona en ese lugar, o eso pensaba hasta que sintió como era golpeado fuertemente, miro enfrente encontrándose con una chica en el suelo, el golpe no solo lo había afectado a él sino que también que también a ella el espero un momento, para ver si se levantaba la chica, pero no, ella se había quedado inmóvil en el suelo, entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando.

-soy una cobarde- dijo la chica entre llanto- nunca seré libre- dijo para volver a llorar

-hey ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunte, logrando captar la atención de la chica, viendo por primera vez su rostro, se sorprendió un poco, sus ojos le habían llamado la atención, estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero eso no era lo que le había llamado tanto la atención, sino que, sus ojos poseían un color único, eran perlados, lo que solo quería decir una cosa, era una Hyuga.

…

Había corrido sin fijarse un rumbo, lo único que quería era alejarse del hospital donde su mamá estaba internada, corrió y corrió, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, entro a un parque donde siguió corriendo, quería huir, necesitaba huir de todo, no se dio cuenta el cómo, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, sus lágrimas fueron cayendo, poco a poco, murmuro lo que ella pensaba de sí misma- soy una cobarde- las lágrimas fueron llenando su rostro- nunca seré libre- y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, escucho una voz muy penetrante y masculina, no quería verse débil frente a alguien pero, que importaba, lo más probable es que no volviera a verlo.

-hey ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto la voz desconocida, ella alzo su rostro encontrándose con un chico de ojos negros, se parecía en demasía a Sasuke, pero no era el, de un momento a otro, perdió el conocimiento de si misma.

….

La chica Hyuga había caído desmayada en el parque, y él ahora se encontraba cargándola hacia su auto, aun no sabía lo que iba a hacer con la chica, lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa, en lo que buscaba a alguien que la pudiera llevar a su hogar, llego al coche y la subió en el asiento del copiloto, inmediatamente se subió al lugar del conductor y acelero el coche y se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha, aun pensaba el cómo le iba explicar a su madre el llevar a una chica desmayada, ese día se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

….

 _GRACIAS POR LEER, SI ES POSIBLE MAÑANA SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO…_

 _ATTE. ANDREA UNNIE… :3_


	8. Capitulo 8

_HOLA :3 AQUÍ LOS DEJO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO!_

… _._

Él había llegado a su casa, saludo a su madre para luego dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, tomo unas prendas de su armario y se cambió rápidamente, para después bajar con su madre a la cocina, ella se encontraba cocinando la comida, muy pronto llegaría su padre y suponía que Itachi igual, su madre le comenzó a platicar sobre los platillos que estaba preparando, le cocinaría una crema a base de tomates, y él amaba los tomates, le encantaba su color y sabor, miraba a su madre, moverse por toda la cocina, abriendo y cerrando las repisas, era una experta en la cocina, todos los movimientos de su madre eran silenciosos, se podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía fuera de su casa, fue por eso que supo el preciso momento que alguien llego a su casa, no sabía si era Itachi o su padre, así que fue a ver. Al bajar al pórtico se encontró con Itachi cargando a una chica, no era cualquier chica, sino Hinata, la chica que siempre estaba en su mente.

-Que haces con Hinata- le pregunte a Itachi, me miro sorprendido.

-Se llama Hinata-estaba jugando con él.

-te pregunte algo, contéstame-le dije, el solo me miro, camine hasta quedar frente a él-Yo me hare cargo de ella- el me miro sorprendido, para segundos después entregarme a Hinata, no pesaba casi nada, por lo cual no batalle en llevarla hasta mi habitación, al llegar la acomode en mi cama, no paso mucho rato hasta que mi madre entro en mi habitación, me miro seriamente, para después hablar.

-No te debes de pelear con tu hermano Sasuke-chan- me regaño- sé que tendrán diferencias- no termino de hablar ya que se dio cuenta de la chica inconsciente que se encontraba en mi cama, se acercó para quedar justo en frente de Hinata- ¿Quién es ella? - dirigió su mirada hacia mí, me miraba extrañada, de seguro se preguntaba por qué yo, el que renegaba de las chicas, tuviera justamente una sobre su cama…

-solo es una compañera de clases- dije, mi madre me miraba sin creerme.

-si solo una compañera de clases- repitió mi madre burlonamente, empezó a reír- Sasuke-chan, no soy tonta para la próxima busca una mejor excusa- dijo para después salir de mi habitación, mire por un momento a Hinata, estaba profundamente dormida, ella siempre le causaba distintas emociones, cabe decir que muy extrañas y confusas, se quedó viéndola un rato más hasta que se dio cuenta que lo mejor era alejarse, se convenció de que lo mejor era bajar a comer, su madre de seguro se olvidó de acordarle sobre la comida…

…..

Ya todos nos encontrábamos comiendo, mi madre me miraba de manera de burla, sabía que ella no lo olvidaría tan fácil, mi padre había llegado un rato después que Itachi, no sabía de Hinata, de seguro al igual que mi madre se sorprendería, yo solo quería comer a gusto, mi hermano en ocasiones me miraba, yo hacía como si no me diera cuenta; yo estaba en una incómoda situación, mi madre tenía ya suficiente material de burla, mi hermano quería saber más de la chica, y mi papá, mi padre simplemente no sabía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

…..

Había despertado en un lugar que no conocía para nada, y estaba un poco asustada, oh bueno, si un poco confundida, mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una habitación que cabe decir que estaba muy ordenada y limpia, tenía muebles de un color negro, y azul marino, esos colores le recordaban a su compañero Sasuke, entonces recordó al joven muy parecido a su compañero, después no recordaba nada, no sabía lo que había pasado, se intentó poner de pie, pero, no podía, no tenía nada de fuerzas, sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza, de seguro sentía aquel dolor por el estrés, se quería tumbar en aquella cama, de quien sabe quién, quería dormir, no despertar, su madre era lo más bueno y maravilloso que tendría en su vida, de repente se dejó escuchar un ruido de su estómago, tenía un poco de hambre, decidió que lo mejor era levantarse de aquella cama, al levantarse se le nublo la vista, camino solo unos pequeños pasos, hasta que de un momento a otro, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo bruscamente, ya sentía el dolor del golpee, pero, sorprendentemente este nunca llego, si no, que en cambio de esto sintió que con fuerza, unos fuertes brazos la sostenían, de pronto escucho una profunda voz muy conocida por ella.

-Así que ya despertaste- se encontraba tan perdida, por aquella voz, y por aquella esencia, que era lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca en su vida, ni con su madre, sintió tal calidez- Ten un poco de más cuidado- volvió a hablar el chico, parecía una tonta, hasta el hambre se le había olvidado, o eso creyó, hasta que de su estómago surgió un gruñido, ella no pudo más que sonrojarse ante tal situación, era tan embarazoso aquello, haces años que no se había sonrojado, hay que vergüenza, ella quería ser tragada por la tierra, se cambiaría el nombre talvez, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la risa de su acompañante, no lo podía ver, pero, sí que sentía la diversión del joven, quien se creía, si ella quisiera podría matarlo en aquel momento, que enojo, quien era el para burlarse de ella-Supongo que tendrás hambre, te traeré un poco de comida- dijo el chico amablemente, de pronto el poco enojo que ella anidaba había desaparecido, el chico la volteo para que ambos quedaran frente a frente, al verlo, quedo un poco sorprendida, el chico sonreía, no era una sonrisa tan grande como las de Naruto, pero, sin duda era la más hermosa, de seguro estaba toda roja como un tomate, casi se caía, pero fue sostenida a tiempo por el chico, que al momento de ver esto la cargo, al tradicional tipo nupcial, eso la hizo sonrojar más, si era posible, el chico camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la cama, donde deposito a la joven, cuando la chica se encontraba recostada totalmente en la cama, con uno de sus dedos dio un golpecito sobre la frente de la joven, estaba sin palabra alguna, no hizo movimiento ni ruido alguno, por lo mismo solo vio como el chico se alejaba cada vez más, cuando el chico había salido completamente de la habitación, Hinata se permitió suspirar, que habría sido todo aquello, con una almohada tapo su rostro, lo que sintió ese día por Sasuke, era tan único y nuevo, y tan raro, se permitió perderse en el aroma de las sabanas del chico, quito la almohada de su rostro.

-Qué es esto-susurro la chica, que, con la palma de su mano, trataba de tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón.

…

Se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un plato con comida para Hinata, cuando entro a la habitación vio como ella iba a caer, la sostuvo por tan solo unos minutos, ella encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, su aroma a lavanda le encanto, el, en solo esos minutos experimento un montón de cosas, un montón de sentimientos y emociones. Lo había disfrutado, como lo disfruto, sintió a la chica tan cerca, y a la vez tan frágil, muy diferente a aquella chica indiferente, había descubierto a una chica que se sonrojaba y se avergonzaba, y esa faceta le encanto, esa Hinata era hermosa. No se dio cuenta cuando su madre entro.

Por lo cual le cayó de sorpresa la pregunta que soltó.

\- ¿Ya tan pronto te dio hambre? - pregunto su madre- no me digas que ya despertó- oh no, su madre era muy lista, de un momento a otro, con una bandeja, tomo el plato que él había preparado, además de servir en un vaso jugo, intento detenerla pero no pudo, de un momento a otro, su madre ya se encontraba frente a su habitación, la quería detener, pero no lo haría, pensaría cosas que no son, su madre tomo la bandeja con la comida, y se la dio, para tener las manos libres y abrir la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta quiso dar media vuelta e irse, mas no dejaría sola a Hinata.

…

Ella estaba perdida en sus pesares, hasta que escucho como era abierta la puerta, de un momento a otro se puso nerviosa, y si era Sasuke, obvio que era el, quien más, de un momento a otro le empezó a importar si era bonita y si era alguien interesante, lo de interesante si lo tenía, pero lo de bonita, no se consideraba alguien linda, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz desconocida, al voltear se encontró con una mujer hermosa de cabello y ojos negros, se sintió intimidada por aquella mujer, era tan hermosa, su piel era muy blanca, vio cómo se iba acercando cada vez más hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella, entonces la mujer hablo.

-aww eres tan adorable y linda-dijo la mujer, ella se quedó en silencio, primero, porque obvio era mentira, y también porque no quería hablar-hay hasta te sonrojas-estaba sonrojada, ah que pena, la mujer con una de sus manos tomo una de las mejillas de Hinata, esto se estaba poniendo incómodo.

-Basta madre-dijo una voz, que reconoció al instante, se trataba de Sasuke, la mano de la mujer desapareció de su mejilla, y sí que agradeció mentalmente a Sasuke-bien, Hinata, ella es Mikoto Uchiha, mi madre- no había reparado en que la mujer desconocida se trataba de la madre de Sasuke, pero, la palabra Madre la hacía sentir tan incómoda, quería llorar, pero eso no, ella era fuerte y lista, no se dejaría doblegar por una simple palabra, así que como la Hyuga que era hablo.

-Es un gusto conocerla Uchiha-san, mi nombre es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata- dijo la chica, la mujer le veía, como si tratara de entender algo.

-Soy solo Mikoto-dijo la mujer, pero cambio de tema rápidamente-Eso puede esperar, tengo una duda-continuo, la chica solo asintió con cabeza, para dar a entender que tenía toda su atención-desde cuando eres novia de Sasuke-chan-pregunto Mikoto, Hinata solo pudo atragantarse con su saliva, a Sasuke solo le enojo la pregunta sin sentido que soltó tan de repente su madre, y bueno Mikoto solo disfrutaba el momento.

-Madre si recuerdas venimos a traerle comida a Hinata-dijo Sasuke, aunque con la pregunta que su madre soltó, se le había quitado toda el hambre-Ten Hyuga-dijo Sasuke, mientras colocaba en el regazo de Hinata una bandeja con comida, se le hizo agua la boca con solo ver la comida, voltio a ver a sus acompañantes, buscando alguna señal que le dijera que podía comenzar a comer, pero solo vio como Sasuke salía de la habitación, dejándola sola con Mikoto-san, se sintió triste y no sabía exactamente el porqué.

-Come-dijo la madre de Sasuke, y presurosamente obedecí, y como lo imagine la comida era deliciosa, de un momento a otro ya no había comida en mi plato, y Mikoto se había ofrecido a traerme más comida, a lo que yo me negué, no solía comer mucho, desde el entrenamiento me acostumbre a no comer mucho, mi mente viajo a ese tortuoso momento, donde unos 4 meses estuve en el bosque en solitario, donde me pusieron un montón de pruebas que me fortalecieron tanto física, como mentalmente, esos días no los quería recordar, le pesaba mucho, ahí fue cuando tuvo que matar para sobrevivir, era tan duro, pero muy pronto ya no estaría envuelta en eso, oh no, claro que no, se iría muy pronto, ya nadie la volvería a ver, esa vida no era para ella, a veces se sentía como una simple herramienta, no quería volver a sentirse de esa manera.

-Si Hina-chan? -pregunto Mikoto, ella estaba confundida ante esa repentina pregunta, pero, sin dudarlo mucho dijo un si en respuesta- oh enserio, y ¿qué te gusta más de mi hijo? - pregunto, esperen que, que le gustaba de Sasuke, pues qué, que había aceptado, ah no ya se imaginaba lo que había aceptado.

…

Se sentía un poco avergonzada, ahora se encontraba en la cama de Sasuke, nunca volvió a su casa, pues Mikoto-san no la dejo, esto se podría considerar secuestro, no tenía ni siquiera muda de ropa, por lo cual Sasuke le presto un short y una playera, que tenía que decir que le quedaba un poco grande, tenía nervios, y no sabía el porqué, a decir verdad los nervios los sentía porque era la primera vez que dormiría junto a alguien, y ese alguien era un chico, sabía muy bien que no pasaría nada, pero de igual manera se sentía incomoda ante tal situación, necesitaba huir de aquel lugar, y sí que lo podría hacer, pero algo la detenía, no sabía qué, pero sentía que se tenía que quedar, ella siempre le hacía caso a su instinto porque nunca le fallaba, de pronto recordó como en la tarde Mikoto-san le pregunto sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke.

 _-Oh enserio, y que te gusta más de mi hijo_ - _dijo Mikoto de pronto, Hinata no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero tenía una idea de la pregunta que se le había hecho._

\- _esto, no lo sé muy bien- contesto Hinata, así no habría conflictos, Mikoto la vio por un momento y ella solo evitaba la mirada- Sasuke-san nunca me ha evitado, ha tenido detalles lindos conmigo, no me ha juzgado, es una gran persona-dije de pronto, no supe el porqué, pero sentí la necesidad de decir aquellas palabras, Mikoto me miro sorprendida por un momento sin mediar palabra alguna._

 _-Talvez Sasuke parezca alguien malo, pero es un gran chico-dijo Mikoto con los ojos brillando de la emoción, yo solo me limite a oírla con atención- es alguien que no se abre tan fácil con sus sentimientos, por eso me sorprendió que te ayudara, cuida de mi hijo por favor Hina-chan- termino de decir Mikoto, eso ultimo me tomo por sorpresa, pero aceptaba con gusto, esta vez tenía un nuevo motivo para ser una buena persona._

 _-Mikoto-san, cuidare de Sasuke con mi propia vida…_

Estaba decidida en que protegería a Sasuke de todo, pero, y quien lo protegería de mí, yo era alguien que se encontraba corrompida, no lo quería dañar, lo mejor sería alejarme de él, así estaría a salvo, sí, eso sería lo mejor para él, de un momento a otro fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos, Sasuke estaba entrando en la habitación, lo miro y por un momento cruzaron miradas, ella fue la primera en evitar su mirada, estaba tan nerviosa por el chico, que era todo lo que empezaba a sentir por el pelinegro, quería huir pero no echaría a perder el ultimo día en el que no se limitaría con Sasuke, guardaría sus límites con el chico pero no hoy, por lo cual cuando vio que él se acomodaba para dormir en el piso, lo detuvo al empezar a hablar.

-Tu cama es muy grande, ambos cabemos en ella-dije Al borde del colapso-no es necesario que te rompas tu espalda-me detuve porque simplemente mi voz no podía salir

-Y que planeas Hinata-dijo el chico, mientras sonreía de lado

-Nada, Uchiha-dije toda roja, de seguro parecería un tomate maduro.

-Me has convencido-dijo el chico mientras recogía las cosas que había puesto en el piso para acomodarlas en la cama, de un momento a otro Sasuke ya estaba acostado a su lado- Espero y no seas una pervertida-soltó divertido el joven, que le pasaba a Sasuke, esa actitud era nueva, nunca pensó que él podría ser alguien divertido.

-Uchiha-san-dije entre enojada y avergonzada, el rio un poco, me empezaba a arrepentir de todo eso.

Ambos habían descubierto a alguien nuevo, Sasuke a una linda chica que se sonrojaba y Hinata a un chico que era capaz de sonreír, la noche apenas empezaba, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

….

Je la desaparecida apareció ;) no pienso aburrirlos con explicaciones que de seguro no creerán, mejor les preguntare, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?, me salió muy diferente a mi estilo, la verdad que sí, ya no prometeré cosas que no cumpliré :3 pueden quejarse de mi demora yo comprenderé T-T, pero empieza el romance, y los sentimientos confusos, y también la sangre oh si mucha sangre *-*, ah se me olvidaba preguntarles ¿Qué tanto les gustaría un lemon?, no he escrito ninguno en mi vida, pero si lo piden lo pienso practicar, bien eso es todo amigos, adiós, juro que volveré :) no hoy, ni mañana, quizás el martes, quizás no, pero volveré ;) hasta luego 7u7 y piensen en lo del lemon!


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Otro capítulo :) espero y sea de su agrado, y si no pues…**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen y eso, yo solo los uso para entretener ;)**_

 _HOLA :3 HE REGRESADO DE ENTRE LAS TINIEBLAS SOLO PARA DECIR QUE AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION DE "ENAMORARSE DE HINATA HYUGA NO ES TAN DIFICIL" :), SIN MAS QUE DECIR, QUE LO DISFRUTEN…_

….

Recordaba con melancolía la noche que había pasado con Hinata, y no, no habían hecho cosas pervertidas, aunque poco falto, esa noche habían pasado un montón de cosas.

 _-Sueñas Uchiha-dijo Hinata "enojada", no sabía porque, pero de pronto le había agarrado el gusto a hacer sonrojar a Hinata, talvez era porque ella sonrojada se veía muy linda. Aunque ambos estaban en la misma cama ni siquiera se llegaban a rozar, eso para él era un poco decepcionante, quería sentirla cerca, el motivo, simplemente lo desconocía, solo quería estar junto a ella, cuando la chica sin querer rozo sus pies con los de él, Sasuke sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, ella no se quedaba atrás, pues él se dio cuenta de que se removía incomoda sobre la cama, ambos eran un manojo de nervios, aunque en estas situaciones Sasuke podía salir mejor librado que Hinata, Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería darle la cara a Hinata, así que volteo hacia la chica, ella le daba la espalda, toco el hombro de ella y vio como tembló al contacto, la chica no volteaba, talvez por vergüenza, él quería verla a los ojos, sentía la necesidad, entonces sucedió, la chica volteo, quedando ambos frente a frente, el respiro profundamente, la habitación era iluminada por la luz de luna que alcanzaba a entrar por la ventana, y eso le permitía ver a detalle el rostro de la chica, se encontraba sonrojada y los ojos de la chica se encontraban brillando, él estaba sin aliento, quería decir algo, pero no sabía que, de sus labios quería salir un "eres hermosa", pero no lo diría._

 _-Sasuke-dijo Hinata, ganándole las palabras-esto, no sé qué es lo que me pasa- continúo diciendo la chica, él no le entendía del todo-pero, ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera de esta manera? -pregunto la chica, mientras colocaba la palma de su mano en su pecho, a la altura de donde se debería de encontrar su corazón, él estaba entendiendo el sentir de la chica, pues él estaba igual o peor que ella._

 _-Me siento igual-dijo Sasuke- ¿esto es lo que llaman cariño? -la chica se quedó en silencio, así que continúo hablando- quisiera saber que es esta calidez que solo siento contigo-dije mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Hinata, ella también me miraba a los ojos._

 _-Sasuke-no pudo continuar ya que de un momento a Sasuke había aprisionado sus labios en un beso, el primero de ambos, ella no sabía cómo responder, pero solo fue por un instante, ya que abrazo a Sasuke profundizando el beso, comenzó a responder el beso torpemente, Sasuke se sentía feliz, era el primer chico en besar los dulces labios de Hinata, el beso se fue profundizando, Sasuke movió a Hinata de manera que quedara debajo de él, sus manos viajaron a la cintura de la chica, y las de ella fueron a acariciar las hebras negras del chico, ambos estaban perdidos en el otro, Sasuke fue metiendo sus manos debajo de la playera que llevaba Hinata, acariciando el vientre de la chica, ella rompió el beso, él se sorprendió, la miro a los ojos y pudo apreciar que Hinata sentía miedo, entonces fue sacando sus manos de donde se encontraban-No es justo-dijo la chica confundiéndolo, que le pasaba a Hinata._

 _-Que pasa Hyuga-dijo en tono de burla- ¿tienes miedo? -pregunto el chico, la chica hizo un mohín que a Sasuke le pareció adorable._

 _-No es justo- volvió a decir la chica, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, esto lo confundía mas- Que tu hagas todo-termino de decir la chica, de un jalón dejo a Sasuke sin playera, él se sorprendió en demasía por aquello, miro que Hinata se sonrojaba, no era por presumir, pero Hinata se había sorprendido al ver los muy bien trabajados abdominales que él tenía, y eso aumentaba su ego, pero que ni crea que por eso no iba a hacer algo._

 _-Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya-dijo Sasuke, Hinata le miraba retadoramente, el planeaba avergonzarla-bien- entonces de un solo movimiento rompió la playera que tenía puesta Hinata, ella enrojeció, él se acercó al oído de la chica y susurro-eres hermosa- vio como ella se sonrojo ante tal comentario, miro a Hinata, noto que los pechos de ella eran muy grandes y su cintura muy pequeña, era perfectamente hermosa, paso sus labios al cuello de la chica donde planto un beso, y así fue, trazando un camino de pequeños besos, hasta llegar al abdomen de la chica donde paro su camino, comenzó a lamer el abdomen de la chica, mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba toda sonrojada y porque no decirlo estaba disfrutando mucho los movimientos de Sasuke, cuando termino de lamer el abdomen de Hinata alzo su rostro para mirar a la chica, vio como estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y como mordía sus labios, con sigilo acerco sus labios a los de Hinata y sin esperar mucho los junto, la chica inmediatamente abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar para disfrutar de la experiencia, ambos profundizaron el beso, Sasuke era quien dirigía, de un momento a otro Sasuke le quito rápidamente el sostén a Hinata liberando los pechos de ella, sintió como estos tocaban su pecho, de inmediato sintió como su miembro crecía desmesuradamente, si, estaba teniendo una erección, pero Hinata no se quedaba atrás, se estaba empezando a mojar, estaba tan excitada, de un movimiento ella abrió sus piernas y las enredo alrededor de Sasuke, haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran, ese primer contacto los hizo querer más, aunque eran primerizos en esto la necesidad que se tenían de ambos cada vez aumentaba y el ambiente se volvía mucho más caluroso, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a esperar-Estas a tiempo de arrepentirte-dijo Sasuke a Hinata, ella lo miro a los ojos, se moría de pena, pero no quería parar- si no, ya no podré detenerme-miro a la chica dulcemente, toco su rostro, no la quería dañar, sabía muy bien que era la primera vez de ambos, la necesitaba, no solo ahora, la quería a su lado, ahora comprendía todo, su interés en ella, la quería y no solo como amiga, si no como algo más,._

 _-No te preocupes-dijo Hinata-te necesito, ¿tú me necesitas? -pregunto la chica, que pregunta era esa, la necesitaba como no tenía idea._

 _-No sabes cuánto Hinata- dije, ella me miro de manera incrédula, ahora entendía todo, en su mente ya existía una respuesta a sentimientos tan confusos -Te quiero Hinata, eres la única chica que me interesa en este mundo, te necesito- la chica lloro, lloro frente a él, no entendía porque lloraba, pero sí que sintió como su corazón se comprimió al verla llorar, empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos, no le gusto verla llorar, pero, ella sonrió, el no entendía nada._

 _-nunca nadie me hizo sentir como tu-dijo la joven, él estaba sorprendido, no perdió tiempo y la abrazo, era un acto dulce, no era de deseo como los besos pasados, era un acto puro._

 _-Yo me conformo con abrazarte por toda la noche- dijo a la chica, ella sentía el abrazo del chico- por ahora lo mejor será dormir-continuo el chico_

 _-pero-intento persuadir a Sasuke, pero él no la dejo continuar, pues el sello sus labios con un beso._

 _-Vamos, lo mejor será dormir- dijo cuándo rompió el beso, ella aún se encontraba perdida, él nunca rompió el abrazo, con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzo una sábana y con esta cubrió a Hinata y a él, se acomodó de manera que ahora se encontraba a lado de Hinata, aun abrazándola._

 _-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata, que escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, se encontraba tan feliz, ella despertaba en él muchos sentimientos. No contesto, espero que ella durmiera, y cuando esto sucedió, se permitió decir las siguientes palabras._

 _-Buenas noches princesa- susurro, ella se estaba convirtiendo en alguien especial en su vida._

… _._

Había despertado de su profundo sueño, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, estaba siendo abrazada, de pronto los recuerdos de la noche golpearon fuertemente su mente, también reparo en que no traía playera ni sostén, se sonrojo hasta las orejas, era una pervertida, se intentó zafar del abrazo, pero no podía, se removía y todo, pero no, no lograba tener resultados.

-vuelve a dormir Hina-dijo su acompañante haciéndola sonrojar- ¿o quieres continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente hace unas horas? -de un momento a otro se mantuvo inmóvil.

-esto, de pronto me dio mucho sueño-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos.

-pues tú me has despertado-dijo el chico-tienes que hacerte responsable- continúo diciendo el chico, el acomodo a la chica, dejándola sobre él, entonces el aprovecho la confusión momentánea de la chica y la beso en los labios, ella respondió instintivamente, cada vez le sabían mejor los besos. El beso fue largo y profundo, ambos rompieron el beso cuando necesitaron del oxígeno.

\- ¿porque me besas? -pregunto la chica, eso causo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado.

-Que ya no puedo besar a mi Novia tranquilamente, lo estuve pensando y lo que hicimos hace unas horas nos hace novios- dijo Sasuke, dejando a una Hinata muda.

-Novios? -pregunto Hinata

-Sí, ¿o no te merezco? – dijo con tristeza fingida el chico, aunque Hinata ni cuenta se dio.

-No es eso, aunque no me lo has pedido oficialmente- susurro la chica.

-oh con que es eso- pregunto pensativo el chico- bien esperare a que me pidas como novio- dijo el chico de manera graciosa, ella se sonrojo.

-enserio-dijo la chica incrédula.

-sí, no soy tan fácil-dijo el chico

-pero el que me besa eres tú- murmuro la chica.

…

Hinata ya se había ido a su casa, y eso le ponía un poco triste, ya no la podría molestar, pero, extrañaría más besarla, oh sus besos eran tan adictivos, ya no le robaría besos, le agradecería a su madre esa pequeña travesura de hacer dormir a Hinata en la habitación de él teniendo tantos cuartos de visitas, pero ahora tenía que planear algo, ya tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, la quería, aun si estar con ella fuera peligroso, no la dejaría tan fácil por lo cual le pediría que fueran novios, no era muy detallista pero sí que pensaba lucirse, muy pronto traería con él a Hinata, ella ya no sería odiada, sino, sería la chica más envidiada. El, Sasuke Uchiha se encargaría de devolverle un poco de felicidad a tal princesa, que por cosas del destino había tenido que cambiar tan radicalmente.

…..

No tarde nada en traerles el nuevo capítulo :3 Ya se los debía :) supongo, ROMANCE, wow que me está pasando, se me está saliendo el lado romántico ;) pero pronto traeré sangre 7u7 ah un disque aviso, me ha dado la loquera y he decidido cambiar mi nombre de usuario(o como se diga) el nuevo nombre será "Araned Ortega", no me pregunten el porqué, intenten adivinar 7u7, quien atine el porqué del cambio tan repentino pues tengo un one-shot que he acabado hace poco y pues lo publicare en su honor, dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios ;) ah y no se vale responder que es porque estoy loca, que eso ya lo han de saber todos.

Hasta luego :)

* _Nota: el one-shot es de la pareja Sasuhina, aunque muchos lo han de haber concluido :3_


	10. Capitulo 10

_**¡Hola! Ya regresé, gracias por esperarme, enserio, mil gracias, mi yo interior me ha molestado para regresar, y ya volví :) con continuación y todo, ténganme paciencia que estoy en la época más movida de mi vida T-T sin más que decir los dejo con la continuación…**_

 _ **COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

…

Su madre le había preguntado del porque una de sus playeras estaba rota, el solo se limitó a sonreír, por lo menos no se dio cuenta de que era la que Hinata había usado hace algunas horas. No se le ocurría ninguna idea, quería que Hinata tuviera la mejor pedida de novios en la historia, pero ni una idea llegaba a su mente, tenía que pensarlo bien, estaban en los finales de otoño, así que una ida a la playa era descartada, no quería quedarse sin novia en solo un día, o talvez si se podría lo de la playa, solo que fuese nocturno, aunque eso era muy cliché. Quería que viera que él se esforzaba por ella, no se le ocurría ni una idea buena, lo mejor sería preguntarle a Oka-san, talvez su madre le diera buenas ideas. Sin pensarlo más, fue en busca de su madre.

….

Se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, estaba por llegar, pero, no podía sacar de su mente a Sasuke, aquel chico que le hizo ver un mejor lado de la vida, recordaba cada caricia y cada beso, parecían como un sueño, eran tan etéreos y tan hermosos como para ser verdad, amó cada segundo de la noche anterior, en verdad que los amó, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con solo pensar en Sasuke, se permitió sonreír, pero, entonces recordó "Tu, no debes permitirte ser débil, eres una Hyuga, alguien que se muestra frio y fuerte, los sentimientos son para débiles, recuérdalo Hinata" las palabras de su padre sonaban en su mente, como si fueran dichas en ese momento, se le había olvidado que era una Hyuga, una maldita y vil asesina, solo era un arma para que los Hyuga cumplieran sus objetivos. Estaba siendo débil, comenzó a ocultar su sonrisa, unos pasos más y llegaría a su "hogar". Respiro profundo, no quería entrar, pero no sería débil, tenía llaves pero prefirió saltar la barda, no quería ver a nadie, cuando se encontró dentro de la residencia siguió con su camino, paso por todo el jardín, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, ya dentro de la mansión, subió unas escaleras y llego a su habitación, camino hasta su cama y se tumbó en ella, sabía muy bien que su padre le preguntaría del porque no llego ayer, obviamente no le diría que se quedó con Sasuke, no quería darle armas para manipularla, entonces eso le recordó que faltaba poco para ser libre, otoño ya casi llegaba a su final, y eso solo significaba una cosa, tenía la oportunidad de escapar, de no volver a matar, de huir de su familia, sonrió, muy pronto ella se perdería junto al otoño, aunque ahora era más difícil, le pediría a Sasuke que huyera con ella, sabía muy bien que talvez el no estuviera de acuerdo, pero no se iría sin intentarlo. Cerro sus ojos, estaba segura que sus sueños tendrían un dueño.

…..

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su primogénita no había llegado a dormir, estaba más preocupado por lo que se avecinaba, escucho rumores de que Madara Uchiha llegaría a la ciudad, este era su territorio, y ningún hombre se lo quitaría, ni siquiera el hermano de su mejor amigo. Ese tipo era tan repulsivo, era un ser vil. Él era un tipo que vivía de la venta de cosas ilegales, como varias drogas, y pues no mentiría, sus hombres habían manipulado a gran parte de la gente más respetada, tenía lazos con el primer ministro de Japón, tambien comercializaba armas ilegalmente, tenía a su mando una de las elites más importantes y sanguinarias de asesinos, pero nunca llego a comercializar con la vida de otras personas, en cambio Madara no se tentaba el corazón, era bien sabido que él tenía una enorme red de trata de blancas, prostituía a infantes, ese, ante sus ojos era un delito repugnante, la gente se drogaba por su gana, en cambio el obligaba a la gente a hacer cosas que no querían, tomo uno de los puros de su escritorio, lo encendió, hace mucho que no fumaba, sabía muy bien que se avecinaba lo peor, la parte podrida de la familia Uchiha se mostraría de nuevo, se prepararía muy bien, pensaba en defender el honor de la familia Hyuga.

…

Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la familia Hyuga, pero quería estar seguro, siguió conduciendo, hasta llegar a un bosque, ese le traía amargos recuerdos, bajo del auto, miraba que no se encontrara nadie cerca del lugar, al comprobar que ningún alma se encontraba en aquel lugar saco del bolsillo de su traje su celular, hace tiempo que tenía ese aparato y ningún Hyuga se dio cuenta, rio de medio lado, él haría pagar a esa maldita familia, vio el celular, no lo pensó mucho y marco un número que para él ya era tan conocido.

-Por fin hablas- dijo una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea- Pensé que te habías arrepentido

-Mira Madara, yo si me tomo las cosas en serio- dije cabreado, escuché como el nombrado se carcajeaba

-Bueno, ya dime lo que tengas para decirme- dijo Madara en tono serio

-Hiashi ha estado haciendo unos negocios, el ministro le ha ayudado, muy pronto llegara a Taiwán, como puedes ver, los dominios Hyuga van creciendo Madara- termine de decir, no escuche ruido alguno en varios segundos

-Ese Hiashi, tan avaricioso como siempre- soltó Madara, no pude más que darle la razón mentalmente- es momento de que alguien lo baje de su trono, ¿no crees pequeño? - dijo y pregunto Madara

-Como digas, me voy- escuche como reía del otro lado de la línea, no espere mucho y colgué.

Ese tipo me ponía de nervios, pero, bien sabía que junto a él podría vengarme, bien sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero que importaba si lograba sus metas. Se retiró del lugar, los bosques lo ponían de nervios desde niño.

….

-Oka-san- dije, mi madre me miro con confusión

-Algo tramas- soltó la mayor, es que ya no podía hablarle dulcemente a mi madre

-Necesito un consejo- solté rápidamente

-Ni creas que lo tendrás- dijo mi madre inmediatamente- Espera ¿qué? - soltó mi madre confundida, yo solo sonreí de medio lado- Tu, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el sabio que lo sabe todo, pidiendo un consejo- vi como mi madre pasaba de confusión total a carcajadas instantáneas. Me sentí ofendido así que hablé.

-Mejor voy con Itachi- dije, mi madre dejo de carcajearse, me miro para después hablar.

-No te creas Sasu-chan, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo mi madre mientras me sonreía, me recordaba a Hinata, mi madre y Hina eran las únicas mujeres que ocupaban mi mente, me senté en un sillón, ya que nos encontrábamos en la sala- Bien, que me deseas preguntar- dijo mi madre, me sentí nervioso, pero lo tenía que preguntar, respire profundo y hable.

-Quiero declararme a la chica que me gusta-dije seriamente, vi como mi madre procesaba lo que había dicho, parecía como si le hubiese confesado que maté a alguien

-Déjame entender, tu "don las mujeres son fastidiosas" me admite que está enamorado-la mire un momento, ella me vio a los ojos, para mí, esos segundos fueron eternos-AHHHH- grito mi mamá, dejándome muy confundido- Que felicidad, por fin, alistare todo, será la boda del siglo-soltó mi madre, ¿casarme?, estaba asustado.

-madre- dije fuertemente- es muy pronto para casarme, ¿no crees?

-Ya quiero ser abuela- dijo mi madre naturalmente, esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar por lo cual voltee mi rostro- Dile a Hinata-chan que debe de venir más seguido, quiero conocerla más, después de todo será mi nuera- eso me dejo sorprendido

\- ¿Porque dices que es Hinata? -pregunte, mi madre me miro y sonrió

\- ¿Entonces no es? – pregunto mi madre

-Yo solo pregunte por que pensabas que era ella- me ignoro, y hablo

-Lo sabía, ya quiero unos nietos, con el cabello negro con destellos azules como Hinata, con los ojos de su padre, con los labios de Hina-chan, ¿te los imaginas Sasuke?, esos niños serán bendecidos con la belleza, no quiero solo un nieto si es posible diez- diez, que le pasaba a mi madre, solo le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia- que alegría, ¿y en donde se casaran?, yo opino que en Osaka, recuerdas el pueblito que estaba al lado de la ciudad donde viviamos, ahí es donde más dura el otoño, y luego el templo principal, dicen que si se sube hasta el final del templo con una persona esta-Interrumpí a mi madre

-tendrá su felicidad en ti, al igual que tú le darás felicidad y amor eterno- complete lo que mi madre comenzó, pensé en las palabras dichas, no recordaba ese pueblo, hasta que mi madre lo menciono, vi como era observado por mi madre- Gracias Oka-san, fuiste de mucha ayuda- dije mientras me acercaba a mi madre y plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, note que se sorprendió mucho, eso me daba gracia, camine hasta la salida, y escuche a mi madre decir "Hina-chan, me estas cambiando a mi hijo" eso me dio mucha risa, pero, me di cuenta de que era verdad, talvez Hinata no necesitaba de ir a una torre para ser mi felicidad. Ya quería que Hinata fuera oficialmente mi novia.

…

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Según yo hubo de todo, si tienen recomendaciones, díganmelas, siempre es bueno mejorar, Sasuke es tan romántico, me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, y pues nada ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :) Nos leemos luego**_


End file.
